


Forever Yours

by daisylynx



Category: Dangan Ronpa 3: The End of 希望ヶ峰学園 | The End of Kibougamine Gakuen | End of Hope's Peak High School, Super Dangan Ronpa 2
Genre: Angst, F/M, Hurt No Comfort, Komaeda Nagito Being Komaeda Nagito, Letters, M/M, Multi, Post-Break Up, Terminal Illnesses
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-09
Updated: 2019-08-09
Packaged: 2020-08-13 22:23:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 887
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20181688
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/daisylynx/pseuds/daisylynx
Summary: Maybe all of this was meant to be.A worthless man like Nagito never deserved someone like Hajime in the first place.





	Forever Yours

October 19, 2018

Hello, Hajime.

I don't even know how to start. I'm just too grateful to you for letting me be your friend after our breakup and treating me nicely.

Even though I'm still shamelessly in love with you, I was the one who suggested that we should break up. I knew that I had to let you go before anything bad happened. I needed you to move on as soon as possible.

You don't know it and you won't ever know, but the day before we broke up, I got my diagnosis. On a damn paper. It said that I had frontotemporal dementia, a terminal disease that affects my behavior. And taking care of patients with this disease is extremely hard. The only thing on my mind was you, Hajime. The horror stories from ones that lost their loved ones to dementia still haunt me. What if I hurt you unintentionally? And when I finally die, wouldn't your heart break to pieces? I decided to break up with you right there before you get any more attached to me. I won't ever tell you that I have this illness because I know that you wouldn't let me go if you knew. I don't want you to pity me.

Even though I did this to us, I still miss your scent. I feel so selfish but my mind, my body, my soul craves you. But my only concern should be your happiness. From the bottom of my heart, I hope that you're happy.

Forever yours,

Komaeda Nagito

November 5, 2018

Dear Hajime, 

The doctors told me that writing is one of the best ways to get the damn brain working so I decided to write more letters to you, even though you won't read them.

I'm staying at the hospital now. Kazuichi and Fuyuhiko are keeping it a secret from you because I don't want you to worry about me. Just imagining your smiling face makes me feel joy, even though I want to see you so bad.

I miss your body heat when I wake up in the middle of the night, shivering because my room is cold and I don't have you beside me. I miss the sweet voice you used to wake me up when I'm woken up by nurses instead.

I know that I will never be able to forget you.

Forever yours,

Komaeda Nagito

November 26, 2018

Dear Hajime,

I hope that you weren't uncomfortable with me tagging along with your group of friends today. Fuyuhiko told me that you got a new girlfriend and I wanted to see you happy with her. He picked me up from the hospital, gave me some nice clothes, and brought me to the meeting spot.

Even though I felt my heart shattering and bleeding when I saw her by your side, I'm truly happy for you. She seemed so delicate and soft, beautiful like you. You must love the way her soft fingers caressed your face, unlike my bony, long, ugly fingers. You looked at her with adoration and pure, true love in your eyes. Something you never had with me.

I'm also glad that you will be able to settle down. I know your father never approved our relationship, but I'm sure everyone in your family will love this girl.

Forever yours,

Komaeda Nagito

January 14, 2019

Dear Hajime,

<strike>It had been a long time since I last saw you. My longing for you reached its peak, also my symptoms started to get worse. Sometimes I think that we're still dating and ask nurses why I'm here. </strike>

<strike>Why I'm writing that? </strike>

If that letter reaches you, please come pick me up. Maybe I'm writing this letter to you because they don't let me have my phone.

Forever yours,

Komaeda Nagito

April 23, 2019

Dear Hajime,

I'm now dealing with memory loss. The worst thing is, I don't want to forget our pleasant memories, I don't want to live like this, even though it's painful. I want to remember you. I want the image of your smiling face burned in my mind.

Even now, I'm holding a picture of us in my hands. I was healthier back then, and we were happy. I'm so sorry for ruining all of this by getting sick, but at least you're happier now. You got your parents' approval and preparing to get married. Maybe all of this was meant to be.

Forever yours,

Komaeda Nagito

May 1, 2019

Dear Hajime,

I barely have the strength to sit up properly. A selfish side of me wants you to read all my letters, come back to my side and kiss my wounds better, but I know it's impossible. You're happily married now. Fuyuhiko showed me your wedding pictures and I feel almost better when I see the happiness on your parents' faces.

I think it's a delusion but I notice that your face doesn't look as bright as it used to be. You look out of place, like you're not the groom but only an uncomfortable guest. But I know it's wrong.

If only I was right... I want to be healthy and be with you again, more than anything else. I want to grow old by your side and die with you, not in this hospital room, all alone--

\-------

\------

\---------

**Author's Note:**

> I'm in my angst mode so I screwed one of my old drafts up and here we are. Forgive me Fhel


End file.
